fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Adonis Alyx
Adonis Alyx (アドニス アリックス, Adonisu Arikkusu) is the current head of the Alyx Family and original founder of the prestigious magazine of fashion and design called Magick Monthly. That being said, he has relinquished his position as company leader to his qualified son, Asher Alyx, and spends his days now in his original passion of designing. However, Adonis still acts as a consultant for the company and his creations are often featured. He is also a skilled user of a style of requip meant for items used in sewing called The Seamstress. Picking up the ability to mentally manipulate color, Chromokinesis, the skill helps him find the color just perfect to what he imagines in all his creations. Finally, as a member of the Alyx Family, Adonis is a master of Rainbow Fire Magic and taught his son in order to continue the tradition. Appearance Adonis is an extraordinarily tall man for someone within his family, most of the other male members sitting around 5ft 9in on average before his birth, him now clearing the six foot line. His build is relatively slim, yet still toned due to his desire to keep in shape, but also having no reason to bulk up or worry about muscle size. The span of his arms is the same as that of his height, much like many other people though they are often positioned in a way to make them seem shorter such as being clasped behind his back or sometimes crossed. However, his legs are fantastically long and lean both from his avid running hobby and his proficiency and enjoyment in dance. When it comes to facial structure, Adonis has a diamond shaped face with smoother angles yet sharp lines. The lower half of his face makes up most of the entirety which gives it an oblong style and therefore the most prominent features are his high cheekbones and contoured jawline leading to his squared chin. His hooded eyes sit slightly wider apart beyond his thin framed spectacles which are constantly being brushed by thick, dark lashes. The eyes themselves vary from a caramel brown to their actually golden honey color depending on how the light catches them, but are often alight by the ideas swirling through the designers head. These flavescent orbs are set apart by the thin, modestly pointed nose between them that never upturns itself in arrogance. His default expressionless mouth sits below this, set in a straight line that often makes him the unfortunate presenter of RBF (Resting Bitch Face). The only noticeable thing about this region would be that his bottom lip is moderately large than the top and often pronounced a bit more so due to swelling originating from biting them while in deep thought or concentration. Back up by the eyes, or above them really, are his high set eyebrows. The thin brows are usually filled in with a pencil as Adonis has no qualms against a bit of makeup though he hardly needs it. A bit of foundation and concealer is used to even out his complexion, a gentle touch up to the brows, and eyeliner so on point it could kill a man (metaphorically speaking). Raven hair is thick and luxurious, parted to his right side and perfectly framing his face with a careless sweep of the hand no matter the weather. Bedhead is just a more tousled version of the loose, medium length locks. The strands are quite volumes, lifting up and away from his forehead to reveal his straight hairline. In the area of fashion this designer is a man of many faces. Often choosing a more formal style of dress, a full suit or at least a nice button up with an accompanying tie and maybe a vest, he comes off as very tidy. His average suit consists of black trousers, shoes, suit jacket, and unique, trademark tie with a crisp, white dress shirt. His vest is grey with sleek black buttons and a black lapel. He also often wears a pair of short white silk gloves and a hidden blue or purple belt. More casual outfits for simple outings might include a solid color or graphic tee with a tasteful V-neck that hugs the contours of his body and is usually paired with darker jeans ranging from deep blue to full on black. Stylish vests, leather jackets, blazers, cardigans, turtlenecks, and even the occasional tank top make up much of the rest of his closet. Adonis prefers to accessorize with loose chains, various watches both pocket and wrist, rings, aviator style sunglasses, as well as items that might be currently trending. When working out he often wears sweatpants or running pants and a shirt to fit the weather and temperature, a light windbreaker often accompanying him on early morning jogs in the cool air that still nips one's nose while the sun slowly begins its ascent. Personality History Equipment Gale Force Reading Glasses: Sewing Kit: Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Magical Abilities The Seamstress The Seamstress (さいほうし, Saihoushi) is a type of requip magic centered around the ability to store and summon items relating to that of sewing. This includes the essentials such as thread, needles, and fabric (sizes varying from swatches to yards) as well as things like thimbles, pins, dress bodies or mannequins, and even full outfits. Rainbow Fire Rainbow Fire Magic (まほうのひいろ, Mahou no Hiiro) is a common magic used throughout the Alyx Family and Adonis's main form of defending himself if necessary. This magic revolves around the use of multicolored flames to produce different results depending on the corresponding shade. The flames do not follow the normal 'rules' of fire and can take on various properties. Synopsis Relationships Asher Alyx: Adonis's son who inherited many of his talents as well as his desire to take fashion and entertainment news all around the world. His son took the business he had made popular in Fiore and spread to many other countries within a year and a half of taking over Magick Monthly. Adonis is incredibly proud of his child, not only for continuing his business, but for following his dreams with such passion and intense ambition. Trivia *Adonis's appearance is based off Claude Faustus from the anime series Black Butler.